Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance (Filipino)
by I-am-Magayon
Summary: Pitong taon na ang nakalilipas nang pinanood ni Kiba ang babaeng mahal niya na maikasal sa ibang lalaki. Sa paniniwalang nalimutan na niya ang babae, pumayag siya sa kagustuhan ng kanyang fiancée na magpakasal sa mismong simbahan kung saan ikinasal si Hinata. Pero nang tumapak siya sa simbahan at makita si Hinata, alam ni Kiba na napakalaking pagkakamali ang nagawa niya.


**Sometimes Goodbye is a Second Chance**

 **By: Scarlett Cattleya**

Author's Note: I do not own Naruto. Wala ako masyado nakikitang Filipino na kwento rito... Kaya naisipan kong gumawa. Sana ay magustuhan ninyo.

 _Summary:_

Pitong taon na ang nakalilipas nang pinanood ni Kiba ang babaeng mahal niya na maikasal sa ibang lalaki. Labis siyang nasaktan at ipinangako sa sarili na hindi na muling magkukrus ang kanilang landas ni Hinata. Sa paniniwalang nalimutan na niya ang babae, pumayag siya sa kagustuhan ng kanyang fiancée na magpakasal sa mismong simbahan kung saan ikinasal si Hinata. Pero nang tumapak siya sa simbahan at Makita si Hinata, alam ni Kiba na napakalaking pagkakamali ang nagawa niya. Matutupad pa kaya ang pangako niya o babalik siya bilang si Kiba pitong taon na ang nakararaan?

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

TININGNAN ni Kiba ang kanyang wristwatch. Ilang oras na lang ay aalis na siya papunta sa Amerika. Nakatanggap kasi siya ng job offer na magtrabaho sa isang sikat na hotel doon bilang isang Commis III chef. Matagal na niyang pangarap iyon pero sa kabila niyon, hindi niya makuhang maging lubos na masaya. Mula sa punong pinagtataguan niya ilang metro ang layo mula sa entrance ng simbahan, nakita niya ang pagdating ng isang bridal car. Isa-isa nang nagsipasukan ang mga tao sa loob ng simbahan. Mayamaya pa ay bumukas ang pinto sa backseat ng bridal car.

Pigil ni Kiba ang kanyang hininga habang pinanonood niya ang pagbaba ng isang babaeng nakasuot ng wedding gown. Ang babaeng iyon na yata ang pinakamagandang babae na nakita niya sa buong buhay niya.

"Hinata…"

Tulad pa rin si Hinata noong unang beses niya itong nakita. Parang sikat ng araw ang ngiti nito na nakapagbibigay ng sigla sa kahit kanino. Ganoon ang epekto sa kanya ni Hinata. Nabibigyan siya nito ng sigla. Si Hinata pa nga ang nagtulak sa kanya na ipagpatuloy ang kanyang pangarap bilang chef. Ang akala niya ay makakasama niya ito hanggang sa maabot niya ang pangarap niya… Pero nagkamali siya. Ang ngiting nakikita niya sa mukha ngayon ni Hinata ay hindi para sa kanya. Kahit ano ang gawin niya, hindi mapapasakanya iyon.

Nakita ni Kiba pumasok na sa simbahan si Hinata. Naririnig niya mula sa kinatatayuan niya ang wedding march. Ito na ang huling araw na makikita niya ang babaeng minahal niya, ang babaeng unang minahal niya. Naglakad siya papunta sa gilid ng simbahan kung saan may mga pinto rin. Maraming tao ang naroon. Nakikisaya sa pinakaimportanteng araw para kay Hinata. Lahat ng mga mata ay nakatingin sa naglalakad na si Hinata. Patungo na ito sa altar kung saan naghihintay ang napakaswerteng lalaking pakakasalan nito, si Naruto.

Hindi lingid sa kaalaman ng lahat na matagal nang gusto ni Hinata si Naruto. Maging siya ay naging saksi kung paano nabuo ang pag-iibigan ng mga ito. Naging bulag, pipi, at bingi siya nang mga panahong iyon. Nanatili siyang isang matalik na kaibigan ni Hinata kahit pa ang totoo ay minamahal na niya ito. Pero ganoon lang talaga yata ang mga pangyayari. Tadhana na rin ang nagdikta na hindi sila para sa isa't isa. Kahit pala gusto niyang maging masaya, hindi niya lubusang magawa. Nararamdaman pa rin niya ang sakit.

Madalas niyang iniisip kung nasabi niya kay Hinata ang kanyang nararamdaman, masusuklian ba ang pagmamahal niya? Maililipat ba nito ang pagtingin sa kanya? Iiwan ba nito si Naruto para sa kanya? Kung hindi niya ipinakilala ang dalawa, may pag-asa kaya siya?

Iyon ang mga tanong na paulit-ulit niyang itinatanong sa kanyang sarili kahit na hanggang ngayon. Bakit nga ba hindi niya sinubukan?

Simple lang. Dahil takot siya. Takot siya sa isasagot ni Hinata. Takot siya na lumayo ito sa kanya. Kaya naman nanahimik na lang siya at minahal ito nang palihim.

Nababaliw na siya.

Tila may pumiga sa puso niya nang makita niyang tanggapin ni Hinata ang kamay na inilahad ni Naruto. Ilang beses niyang pinangarap na sana siya na lang si Naruto. Kung bibigyan siya ng pagkakataon, ibibigay niya ang lahat ng mayroon siya mapunta lang siya sa pwesto ni Naruto ngayon.

"Kung sino man ang tumututol sa kasalang ito ay magsalita na o habang-buhay na manahimik," mayamaya ay narinig ni Kiba na sabi ng pari.

 _Ako._

Gusto niyang isigaw iyon. Gusto niyang ipagsigawan na mahal niya si Hinata. Pero sa nakikita niyang kasiyahan sa mukha nito, magagawa ba niyang sirain iyon?

Habang-buhay na siyang mananahimik.

Bagsak ang mga balikat na tumalikod si Kiba. Ito na ang huling araw na makikita niya si Hinata. Ayos na sa kanya na ito ang huling araw na iyon. Dahil sa huling araw, nakita niyang nakangiti si Hinata. Mananatili iyon sa kanyang alaala, ang magandang ngiti niya kahit pa hindi para sa kanya.

* * *

Itutuloy...

* * *

Author's note: Sana ay nagustuhan ninyo ang kwento. Please review para malaman ko ang feedback ninyo. Haha! Salamat. :)


End file.
